Episode 57
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 58|Next Episode -->]] Date: June 26th, 2009 Length: 2:14:25 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Lizzie, and Henry. Special Guest(s): None Quote of the week: "Trunk butt!" Intro: Bill Hicks Closing Words: Chris Antista: "I can give it to your pregnant roomates." Closing Song: Lion - The Transformers (Theme) The Transformers: The Movie Soundtrack ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 best games of 2009 (so far) *The Conduit *Sonic the Hedgehog turns 18. *"Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars" gets ported to PSP and PSPgo. *Reader's answers to last week's Question of the Week Notable Facts: *Has more commentary on anal sex than any other TalkRadar episode. to 1:51:40 *Brett Elston teased that Seth Killian would appear episode 66. Prediction turned out to be false. *Lizzie Cuevas mentions to stop playing City of Heroes. *Lizzie also mentions she has Sonic tattoos in an area Chris described as "I didn't know two tails could fit there." *Gong sound used for Monster Hunter. *Henry Gilbert calls Bobby Kotick "CockDick". *Trunk Butt. 1:50:50 *Brett Elston's dream analyzed. Funny Stories and Quotes *Chris Antista: **"That was such a PG fisting." **I've stolen every sexual harrassment video at every place I worked at. **Lizzie you have to fart in the microphone. **I support you in smoking weed and playing Mega Man because smoking weed and playing Mega Man is awesome. **Wrong hineyhole. That shit hurts speaking on behalf of both variables. **Are we doing a gaming podcast? ***Brett "I thought we were doing a buttsex podcast." **That's my favorite fart noise. The wet bubbly one. **All I have is a successful rape file. **I look out of my windown and squeeze them out like Norman Bates. **I don't like to hold my dick when I piss. **All seeing eye looks like a superpowered flashlight. Am I not underselling it enough? **When was Sonic first appearance? ***Brett "Tracy Ulman show." **Lizzie show your Sonic Tattoos. Whoa? I did not know 2 tails could fit there. **Have you played Castle Crashers? ***Lizzie No. ***Chris YOU MOTHERFUCKER! *"Lizzie, do you know what a successful rape sounds like?" **Lizzie: "Nooooooooo!" 13:46-48 **Chris Antista: "'No' means high score." *Lizzie Cuevas: **"You have a big boner." 31:06 **On Bonertown: "I've been there before." 31:50 **Start of 2nd segment: "You know when you have an opening down there its everywhere, and it doesn't come out streamlined. **To the tune of Funkytown: "Won't you take me to... Boner Town?" 2:07:33-2:07:36 **Beaver Babes sounds like a bad porn site like Guess her muff. *Brett Elston **Fuck you guys if you don't like Peggle. **Cinerative cutscenes? Congratulations you won Simon. **Ultimate Genesis collection easiest 950 points to get. **In Red Faction Guerilla I took down a towerwhich fell and destroyed another building and tower. ***Chris "Never forget." *Henry Gilbert **Remember when Saturday cartoons were great? ***Chris 'We are not that kind of podcast." **Final Fantasy 5 ***Brett "Fuck 5" Question of the Week: What overused gameplay element are you sick of? *Brett: Games with a set time clock (i.e. Majora's Mask, Dead Rising, Pikmin). *Chris: The affectation of slow-mo. *Lizzie: Quick-time events. *Henry: Having to choose the light side or the dark side (i.e. Star Wars: KOTOR, Spiderman: Web of Shadows). Link: Episode 57 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 58|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009